Twilight
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Amila lives on the island with Sora, Riku and Kairi. After they all disappear and heartless start appearing everywhere, she follows after them. So far: Amila loses her heart to Riku through love and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**I totally re-read this… so many mistakes and just retarded stuff. So here's the new version. Please Review!**

"So that's where you two are." came a familiar voice. "I guess we're the only two people working on the raft, right Ami?" Riku said turning to her. Amila just nodded. Riku smiled at her and threw the log he was carrying at Sora who fell back when he caught it. Kairi giggled. "And you're just as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed." said Kari smiling.

"The least you guys can do is collect the rest of the supplies. We'll be taking a break now. 'Cya." he said turning around and then walking off with Ami following.

"Is it just me or does Ami seem to cling on to Riku more then she used to." Sora said still holding onto the log.

"I think so. Wait... Did you just call her Ami?" Kairi asked sounding surprised.

"Well, she lets Riku call her that. Come to think of it, he's never called her Amila."

"Do you suppose?" They looked at each other.

"Nah." They said in a union.

"So Ami..." Riku said sitting on the shoreline of the beach with Amila sitting next to him. "Are you still up to coming with us on the raft?"

"I don't know..."

"You're still thinking? That's okay. There's still time." Riku put his arms behind his head and laid down on the sand. "Where do you suppose we'll drift off to?"

"Huh? I don't know... I mean- It really depends on which way the ocean current and the wind blows... and all that lovable crap..."

"Heh. Hey, it's getting late, so if you want to head home..."

"Um, if you want me to leave..."

"No." Riku got up and then he helped her up. "I just don't want Mika to get worried about you. Hey, I'll walk you home."

"Should I go with them?" Amila asked herself as she pulled the covers up. "Now I'm not gonna be able to sleep! Man... Being a twilight is so much fun..." she said sarcastically. "Right Fayt?" a little cat like creature jumped up on her lap.

"What does that have to do with anything?" It asked looking at her with its big red eyes.

"It's my job to stay here and wait."

"You mean it's our job. And how much longer are we going to have to wait?"

"Well, at least you don't have to be in this kind of form in this world." Fayt whined scratching his ear with his foot. He then crawled over to Amila's lap and laid down.

"So you're a guy with puppy ears and a tail. But you have it lucky. Well, more than me."

"First of all, I'm a wolf, not a 'puppy'. And, yeah, you're right. I look so cute in this form."

"You're full of it..." Amila mumbled, heading towards the door.

"Admit it- I look cute. You cannot resist-" Door slams in his face. "-Me..." he stared at the door waiting for it to open. "Amila? Amila? Amila?" Fayt started scratching on the door then stopped. Long pause of silence... "Master?"

The door opened and out came Amila. "What did you call me?"

"Well, you are my master."

"You know, from my point of view, it looks like you're the 'master'."

"How does that work out?" asked Fayt.

"... It's just weird..." Amila picked Fayt up and went back into her room.

"Do you think I should leave with Sora, Kairi and Riku?" asked Amila still awake.

"Can't we talk in the morning?" a sleepy Fayt asked.

"Hey, is that a storm coming?" Amila sat up in bed and stared out the window. "...The raft!" she jumped out of bed flinging Fayt across her room.

"What raft? I'm going back to sleep..." Fayt said jumping back on her bad.

"I'll be right back!" Amila jumped out her window and started running.

"'Kay, just be back... before breakfast..."

"Is that... Sora? Sora!" Amila yelled running towards him.

"Ami! Have you seen Riku or Kairi? They've gotta be here!" Sora shouted.

"No!" Ami shouted back. "Should we split up?"

"'Kay! Be careful!" Sora said before running off.

"(Did he just call me 'Ami' too?) Where are they? Owww!" she jumped back and looked what hurt her. "A heartless? What are they doing here? And me with out my Malkavians..." She hung her head. Her Malkavians were Amila's favorite weapons. "Guess I'll have to run... Or I can just-" she spun around and kicked the heartless into the water. "-Kick their asses." And while Amila kicked 'some ass' Sora found Riku who then vanishes, and he gets the key blade. Ami-"I guess I didn't help at all..." 'Cause she was having too much fun beating the heartless.

"Riku!" Amila saw him along with Sora on the little island in the ocean.

"Ami?" She turned around and saw Kairi. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"(Now she's calling me 'Ami'...) Um, I don't really know- but right now we have to get to Riku and Sora!"

"'Kay!"

"They're gone..." Kairi said looking around for them.

"Maybe they already left..." Amila said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked giving her a confused look.

"Before anything else happens, if we're to get separated, and Riku or Sora isn't with you, stay away from these things." Amila picked up a shadow heartless. "Actually, stay away from them period." She then flung it off to some random area.

"What are- Ami!" Kairi jumped back as the shadows rose up forming a wall between the two girls.

"Kairi! Damn darkness crap!" Amila yelled. She kicked it but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Don't say that when you know your half dark." said a familiar voice.

"Fayt! Hey, you're in your original form." His human form was just a fifteen-year-old boy with slightly long black hair and crimson eyes. "I thought you couldn't-"

"That must be the reason why I can turn back now." Fayt pointed to the sky where a huge black hole resided. "It's some kind of door or maybe a portal."

"Fayt, you're acting serious- it's scary..."

"This really isn't the time to be joking around. Your friends might have already gone through, so now it's your turn. I'll meet you there." Fayt said before fading away.

"I wasn't joking around..."

"Out of all the worlds, I ended up here..." Amila sighed. Above her was a huge sign that read 'Traverse Town'.

"So, you escaped too?" A boy with scarlet-colored hair walked out in front of her.

"Kaine!" Amila ran over and hugged him.

"Heh, you're weird."

"You're weirder."

"Your both weird." said Fayt coming towards them in his wolf form.

"Where were you for the past... twelve years?" Kaine asked. "And who's the dog?"

"I'm a wolf."

"Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands? Sounds like some summer resort... Wait! You were on vacation this whole time?" Kaine said sounding disappointed and a bit jealous.

"What's been going on in Twilight Town?" Amila asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, goodie... Hey, have you seen a girl and two boys around our age?"

"Yeah, there's one, there's another, and looky there, another one just passed by. Could you be more specific?"

"You didn't let me finish!." she whined. "The girl and boy are both brunettes and the other guy has silver hair."

"Nope."

"You're no help. Okay, it's up to Fayt now!"

"The dog's-"

"Wolf!"

"The 'wolf's' name is Fayt? Why can it talk? Maybe he can 'sniff' out your friends." Kaine suggested patting him on the head.

"Can you do that Fayt?"

"You'll owe me though..."

If you have any questions or suggestions or anything just review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amila**_

"I can't believe I lost both Fayt and Kaine... Stupid heartless!" Amila said to herself. She sat down and put her arms around her knees. "Why does the light have to be weak? I should have gone all dark when I had the chance..." Amila put her head on her knees.

_**Kairi**_

"Amila! Riku! Sora?" Kairi called out. "What is this place? Am I dreaming?" Kairi turned a corner, but then stopped. "Are those- what did Amila call them? Heartless!" Kairi started running. "Where's Amila?"

_**Riku**_

"Where the hell am I?" Riku asked himself getting up. "Where's Sora? Kairi? Ami? Gotta find them..." He started walking around but only saw new strange faces. He didn't feel like talking to them though.

"Hey you!" Riku turned around and saw two guys walking up to him. One with black hair, another with red hair. "You're Riku, am I correct? One of Amila's friends." he said.

"Um, yeah. Ami's one of my friends. You know her? Where is she?!"

"She's fine but she's kinda lost." the red haired boy said.

"What's going on anyways? What is this place? How are you involved with Ami?" Riku asked.

"She's gotta be in this town..."

"And if you want introductions... I'm Kaine. Amila and I aren't really what you call friends. You could say we're rivals. And this tall, dark, and who knows what the hell he is, is Fayt. Or as you knew him, Amila's cat." Kaine said.

"Ami's cat Fayt? And what do you mean Ami is lost?" Riku asked.

"The heartless just appeared out of now where. We fought them, but she got separated from us somehow." Kaine explained.

"It seemed like their target was her." Fayt said thinking. "But why would they be after her..."

"Is Ami in trouble?"

_**Amila**_

"Light is stupid…" Amila whined to herself.

"Then why didn't you switch to the dark side?" came a voice from behind her.

"What?"

"You want to be strong, no?"

"Who are you?" Amila turned herself around to look at a slightly older boy with dark silver hair along with matching eyes… Well, eye. His hair was covering one of his eyes. He also wore a black cloak. "And why suggest this dark side?"

"You're the one who wants to be stronger."

"I said nothing of the sort. I just said the light sucks. And it's fruity. Who are you anyway?"

"Zexion. You know of the heartless right? What about nobodies?"

"You're a nobody? Why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Amila!" Zexion jumped back to avoid an oncoming bright light attack. Fayt came into their view and ran towards Amila. "Amila, are you okay?" she just nodded.

"Ah, what's this?" Zexion appeared behind Amila, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Is that a talking heartless?" he asked with amusement as he set his chin on one of her shoulders.

"Don't touch her!" Fayt yelled looking as if he getting ready to attack again.

"Oh! And you're this girl's heartless no doubt! How interesting that you turned out so different."

"Shut up!"

"I wish I could see your nobody."

"Amila, Kaine and I have found one of your friends- let's go now!"

"Aw, stay with me."

"Amila!"

"As much as I hate to say it, your heartless seems very rare like. That must make you really rare Ami." Zexion smirked as he started to whisper something in Amila's ear. He then gave Fayt a slight wave before disappeared off into the darkness.

"He called me Ami…"

"Amila!" Fayt wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey Fayt…" Amila returned the hug, but not as tight. "So who did you find?"

"Riku…"

**I know Zexion doesn't really act like that. It's more of Demyx and Axel… Maybe I should change it.**

_**Summary on Sora:**_

_**Sora**_

Sora wakes up in Traverse Town and soon meets Goofy and Donald where they start to travel to different worlds searching for their keyholes. Exciting, eh?

**I'm writing chapter 3 right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riku**_

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Riku asked. He was starting to get impatient. Fayt had run off without a word, but Kaine didn't seem to care while Riku was just completely lost.

"What do you want to know?" Kaine said not even turning to look at Riku.

"Where's Amila?" he started out.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Let's just hope that Fayt found her by now."

Riku sneered at the thought of Fayt.

"You don't like him?" asked Kaine smirking a bit. "Me neither."

"What?" Riku had thought that Fayt and him were some kind of friends.

"I despise that thing…" Kaine mumbled before halting to a stop.

Riku stopped beside him giving him a questioning stare.

Amila 

"So who did you find? Sora? Kairi? (Please don't be Kairi! Please don't be Kairi!)"

"It was Riku." Fayt answered. A huge grin grew on Amila's face. Fayt just frowned and lowered his head a bit.

Amila noticed this and tried to clear the silence. "So you're my heartless… (Ouu, shouldn't have said that…)"

"Yeah…" was his simple answer.

"So that means I have a nobody? Is it Kaine?"

"No."

Amila never knew anything about Kaine and Fayt's past. Amila had met Kaine in her hometown, Twilight Town. She considered him as a friend even though they spent everyday arguing or competing. Fayt just appeared one day in his little creature form back when I first arrived in Destiny Islands.

"Who is it then?"

"I don't know!" snapped Fayt.

"Ouch man… What crawled up your ass?" Amila said stopping in front of him. "Huh?!" she snapped back flicking his nose. "No shouting at your master!"

Fayt was now crouching on the ground and covering his hurt nose.

"Heartless or not…" Fayt covered his sensitive puppy ears thinking she might yell again. "I still love you!" Amila shouted happily before giving Fayt a big hug.

"So how did I get a heartless? I still have my heart." Amila asked as she walked beside Fayt.

"It actually hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Faith is that you will loose your heart before you die." He explained.

"How cheery. So are you from the future?" Amila said jokingly.

"Faith also created me early so I could prevent this. Your nobody was created too, but I have no clue who that is."

"When and how?" Fayt just shrugged his shoulders with a look of embarrassment on his face. "So you don't know when and how I loose my heart? Maybe my Nobody knows! We have to find her!"

"Find her? What if it's a boy? I mean, I'm a b- the point is, weren't you looking for your friends?!"

"Well, what if I loose my heart before then? How will I find them then?"

"Good point… but first we have to find Kaine."

"And Riku!" Amila added.

"And Riku…"

**Remember to re-read because I edited the first two chapters!!!**

**Review please- also tell me what you liked or hated and tell me why- or if you have any suggestions!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amila & Fayt 

"So… so you think Zexion is my nobody? I mean, he was trying to help me." Amila said with a smile.

"Hell, he better not be! Plus, he's not the kind of guy to help someone. Even is he was your own Nobody. He just likes to mess with people's minds and watch as they suffer."

"Oh my god, me too!" Amila joked.

"You're not taking any of this seriously…" Fayt murmured with a sigh.

"Hey Fayt…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think I loose my heart?" Amila sounded completely serious this time, which is a rare thing for this girl.

"Amila… I really don't know." Before Fayt could say sorry, Amila's usual happiness came back out.

"I mean, does some little heartless sneak up on me? You I get attacked in my sleep? While I'm brushing my teeth? While I'm taking a shower!? Gasp!"

Riku & Kaine 

"I despise that thing…" Kaine mumbled before halting to a stop.

Riku stopped beside him giving him a questioning stare. "And why would that be?"

"He's a heartless… you might have already seen them."

"Back at my home… they were everywhere. But how is he her heartless?"

"When someone looses his or her heart, a heartless is born."

"Amila lost her heart?"

"Fayt actually told me the story. She's going to lose her heart, and he wants to prevent it. Kind of ironic if you ask me."

"Amila can't loose her heart! I won't let it happen." Riku shouted tensing up a bit.

"Don't get me wrong though, I don't want Amila loosing her heart."

"How does she loose her heart?"

"I don't really know… but if I were to guess, it'd be something 'surprising' like Fayt is the actually the one to take her heart, thus, creating another Fayt."

"Why would he do that? 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not sticking up for the guy…'"

"He's a heartless. Sure he can talk and looks more human than any of the heartless I've seen, but that doesn't automatically make him a good guy. But that's just an assumption. For all I know, it could be one of her closest friends. Hell! It could even be me! It could even be you…"

"I would never do anything like that!" Riku yelled in protest. "I would never hurt her in any way!"

Kaine held his hands up as if to protect him. "Hey, hey, I was just saying. Now I would never hurt Amila either-Hey!"

"AWW!!!" It was Amila who had just jumped on Kaine's back. "I knew you loved me." Amila joked.

"Uh, how much did you hear?" Kaine stuttered.

"She knows." Fayt muttered.

"Amila?" Amila then noticed Riku standing there. Slowly, she slid off Kaine, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hi, Riku."

"Amila, what's going on?"

"Um… Where to start…"

**Grrr! I don't want to leave Riku with Maleficent…**

"So now we have to find Sora and Kairi." Amila said sitting up. Kaine and Fayt had walked off somewhere so Amila and Riku could have some privacy.

Riku stay sitting and kept his eyes to the ground. "So we're really in another world… I didn't think we'd make it. I guess it's a good thing we didn't use the raft." He looked up at Amila and smiled.

"Yeah, and we worked so hard on that raft. Now it's useless."

"We can burn it and have a huge bonfire when we get back.' He then frowned. "We can get back, right?"

"Of course. There's just some stuff that needs to be done."

"We'll have to close those doors, right?"

"_I_ will see to it that the doors get closed. For now, you and me need to find Sora and Kairi and get you somewhere safe. Then-"

"You're going to dump us! I just found you and you're already planning to dump me?"

"What?"

"I can't have you being my hero. That's suppose to be my job. I have to protect and save you."

Amila looked away, hiding her face.

"So, I'll get those doors closed."

Amila turned to smirk at Riku. "_We_ will get those doors closed… Yeah, and if we do that, your island will be heartless free again."

"It's your island too…" Riku's frown came back. "You're coming back with us, right? You can't stay here…" Riku said in a pleading way. He took a hold of her wrist as she turned away again.

Kaine & Fayt 

"So she wants to find her nobody…" Kaine said walking beside Fayt. "What, she think her nobody is gonna wanna help her keep her heart? He could be the one behind it all."

"You hate me, don't you…" Fayt mumbled.

"Well, that was random… Anywho, to answer your question… Yes. I guess you could say that."

"It's because I'm a heartless? But you're a nobody!"

"True… But you're Amila's heartless, and you said it yourself that she looses her heart! How do I know that you're not the one who takes her heart? Maybe when you find her nobody, you guys team up and take it!"

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

Fayt gave out a sigh. "Do I have to explain everything again? I'll make it plain and simple… Amila loses her heart, which isn't a good thing. Then her heartless and nobody are created. Faith sent both of them back to prevent her from loosing her heart. And it couldn't had been us who took her heart because we weren't born yet in the first place."

"Oh…" Kaine had a blank look on his face. "Um, well this is embarrassing… I guess we can be buddies now!"

**This girl messaged me asking if she could be put in the story and hook up with Fayt… um, do you deserve my Fayt? I'll think about it…** **tell me what you think people.**

**Sorry it was short… I'm starting a new Fruits Basket story- I know, bad Ryoko… bad… stick with your current stories… I got myself an assistant! Say hi Vitaly. He says hi…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Fayt is my best friend in the world!" Kaine sung while he had an arm around Fayt. "Fayt is my best friend in the sea. Fayt likes Kaine more than Amila!"

Amila & Riku 

"You're coming back with us, right? You can't stay here…" Riku said in a pleading way. He took a hold of her wrist as she turned away again.

"But… I can finally go home…"

"Destiny Islands is your home…"

**Sorry it took so long… I've been really messed up lately- weird dreams- but you probably don't want to hear about them.**

Amila stayed silent for she didn't know what to say in defense.

"Ami, promise me that you're going to go back with me once we find Sora and Kairi." Riku pleaded as he slightly tightened his grip. Not to hurt her though.

Amila didn't answer so Riku stood up, not releasing his grip, and grabbed her other wrist with his free hand. "Promise me." He said again trying to look her in the eyes.

"I promise…" Amila mumbled pulling her wrists out of Riku's hold.

Riku just smiled and ruffled her short blonde hair. "Let's go find our friends."

"Fayt likes Kaine more than Amila! Fayt- Hey, speaking of which, where is the little gal?" Kaine said looking around.

**Okay, so we're going to be skipping some parts to get to the main thing… Kill me if you want…**

Amila 

So like Riku and I were just reunited and I had to fill him in on what was happening. Right after that, we go off to look for Sora and Kairi. We found Sora, but he was hanging out with King Mickey's friends, Donald and Goofy and Riku was all like 'WTF man?' … Okay, he didn't really say that. So he just leaves Sora without him noticing and me following. I tried to tell him that Sora would never replace him and that it was kinda stupid to just leave him there after we just found him, but then this Maleficent lady shows up and she's all like 'Join me my child. We have cookies.' Err… well, she didn't really say that, but I knew she was up to something. But what was up with the whole 'my child' crap, what a weirdo… And then she used the whole 'I'll give your power of which you could never imagine. With this power you could protect the ones you love' and blah, blah, blah… With that, Riku seemed interested but was completely concerned when he learned that Kairi's heart had been taken. In which I felt totally rejected and ran away from them both like a drama queen. Yeah, I left Riku with Maleficent… But I didn't know that he would actually join her and do all that bad stuff! So now I'm hiding out at my house in Twilight town fearing my heart being taken like Kairi's and no Fayt or Kaine to protect me. Or Riku…

Sighing, I fell back on my bed and turned my head to stare out the window.

"Bored?" I jumped up panicking when I heard the new voice. "Whoa, calm down there."

It was a guy… in my house… "What?" I said raising a brow.

"I am Axel." He said with a bow. I think it was his spiky red hair that stood out the most…

"I'm-" he cut me off.

"Amila Lacroix. I know."

"How?"

"I'm your nobody." He said holding his hand out for a handshake.

"SHWEET!" I jumped onto him giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Um, nice to meet you too?" Axel said trying to hug back. I guess he's never hugged someone before.

"Where have you been these past chapters? Fayt was here from the beginning!"

"Hey, I'm here now, right? Sorry we can't get to know each other, but we need to go."

"Riku- stop this!" Sora shouted pulling out his Keyblade.

"Give me Kairi's heart!" Riku shouted back as he pulled out his own Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?" Yes Sora, that's what I just said… Anywho. "I don't have Kairi's heart!"

Riku then pointed to Sora's chest. "There…"

"What? I have Kairi's heart…" Sora seemed a bit shocked. Riku just smirked at his friend's confusion and held up his Keyblade.

"Riku!" And look, it's Amila! Amila ran towards Riku and tackled him… but since she was so small and Riku has muscles, Amila ricocheted off him.

"That was embarrassing…" Axel muttered.

"Hell yeah it was…" Amila muttered herself as she blew some hair out of her face.

"Amila?" Riku said looking and sounding a bit shocked. His smirk then returned shortly after. "You're just in time. I needed you."

Amila got up and a small smile appeared on her face. "You needed me?"

Riku's smirk turned into a familiar, gentle smile as walked over to her, arms wide open.

**Sorry- I'm kinda stuck right now- please give me suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Amila!" "Amila!"

"Amila!" "Amila!"

Fayt watched Amila fall while everyone else called out her name. Her body hit the ground with a light thud. Eyes as lifeless as her body now that her heart was gone.

Riku then turned towards Fayt who still seemed to be in shock. "Now it's your turn."

"Riku! Why?" Sora shouted as he stared at Amila. Why? Chicken pie… Chicken little pie…

"Don't worry. I got her heart right here." Riku said placing his hand on his chest where his own heart should be. "Don't believe me? Then see for yourselves…"The hand that was over his chest passed through him, but then came back out with something glowing in his grasp. "Viola." It was a heart- Amila's heart. Riku stared at it in amusement. "Wanna say hi to Ami?" he asked holding it out in front of Fayt. With his free hand, he also held out his Keyblade- just in case.

"Go ahead and do it…" Fayt said dropping to his knees.

Riku held his Keyblade above Fayt ready to strike. "Why are you giving up so easily?" he asked sounding annoyed that he wouldn't even put up a fight. "Is it because I already took Ami's heart? You fail your mission to save her?"

"Destroy me for I have sinned." Said Fayt as he lowered his head in shame.

"In what way?" Riku seemed interested.

"I was going to deliberately let this happen…"

**Gasps!!!**

"Fayt, you little bastard!" Kaine shouted with what little energy he had left.

"Why? So you would exist?" Riku asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"But then I realized I can't change anything no matter what I do…"

"I got you Ami." Axel said lightly as he picked her heartless body up.

"Put her down!" Riku shouted sternly. "Or I'll take Fayt out right here and now!"

"That's his destiny anyway." Axel stated calmly.

"You would let your friend die over destiny!?"

"What the hell do you know about friends? You betrayed them and already took one of their hearts! Some friend you are… You're lucky Ami can't feel her broken heart right now. Well, that's only because she doesn't have a heart."

"I'm doing this for Ami too. I promised I would protect her."

"You seemed to have failed at that. Especially when it was you she needed protecting from…" Fayt mumbled.

Riku growled at him, but then he smirked. He struck down on Fayt with the Keyblade giving him a final blow.

**Ehh…. I need some help- please review…**


End file.
